Of Three Lovers
by SilverPhoenixwithGoldenTears
Summary: She was going to kill the for this torture, this sweet sweet torture. One-shot.


**Fear not, my loyal readers, I am not abandoning 'Thoughts Among Other Things'. This is merely a practice to see if I can truly write porn or not. I had this idea in my head for the longest fucking time and every time I try to imagine it in my head, I have to do something and I forget what I was thinking. I truly hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Ummm, genderbending (*coughcoughLadyLokicoughcough*) and a threesome, maybe some m/m.**

**Rating: M for obvious reasons.**

**Summary: She was going to kill them for this torture, this sweet sweet torture.**

* * *

><p>It started with fleeting kisses before battle, lingering touches as they dressed eachothers wounds and her soft comforting.<p>

She was fierce at the best of times, and sarcastic as hell. A liar too, but what was a good spy without their white lies and earnest eyes? She reminded them of a mixture of Tony and Natasha only without their faults. She was flawless in looks, with her midnight hair and cold emerald eyes, miles of pale milky skin and a natural sway to her narrow hips as she confidently walked away from the burning buildings the baddie of the week had caused. She is the embodiment of sin and chaos, a doorway to your darkest fantasies.

Loki is the balancer of her element, making mischeif when there is too much calm.

She liked them, the man out of time and the man that everybody seemed to take for granted. They had hated her, taking aim when she was floating above her created chaos and shooting without mercy, hoping to take the goddess/villainess down so the city would be safe. When they did get her, Loki fell to the ground limply but gracefully, an arrow deep in her shoulder. Thor was catching her the next moment, blonde locks hanging over his face as he hugged her tightly and never letting go until she had to be taken care of.

When Loki woke in the pristine white room, Thor by her side and the rest of the Avengers and Fury and Coulson mulling around the room, she had sighed and turned to her brother, saying horasely:

"Thor, my mischeif has reached an...over...balance. Too much chaos and not enough peace... is a very bad... combination.. indeed." She coughed and wiped the scarlet blood from her lips, taking a wheezing breath before continuing in her raspy voice: "Foreseti and... I have never gotten along... well. I fear she... may not help... Midgard this time... and leave the job... to me."

She coughed again and rubbed the dark circles under her eyes, staring blearily at Thor. He frowned and rubbed soothing circles into the back of her weakened hand when Coulson had spoken up:

"Foreseti, Ms. Laufeydottar?"

Loki had nodded slightly and answered:

"The goddess of peace and truth, son of Coul. We have... never gotten along well... and I believe she wants... me to help Midgard myself."

She turned to Fury and asked:

"I may be... able to be of... assistence, sir. I believe I can... help Midgard... through your little..._ team_."

* * *

><p>Loki soon became an addition to the Avengers mansion with a little persuation (threatening with mystical hammer) on Thor's part. She had spent most of her time in the gym, practicing her leaps and jumps and twists and turns untill the early morning, only going out to snag an apple or a peach (it scared them that they noticed that she preferred certain fruits to others, and fruits to vegtables) and a water bottle. When she would do this, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, a tank top and some shorts. Sometimes there would be a rip on either her shirt or shorts, revealing tantilizing pale skin.<p>

She would leave without a word and a blank expression.

* * *

><p>The first kiss of Clint Barton and Loki Laufeydottar was before a battle with a monster that Doom had somehow managed to conjure and completely unexpected.<p>

He was just finishing putting on his suit when she had opened the door to the room in which he was in. She smirked and leaned on the doorway, perfectly content to just watch him struggle with the last zipper on his suit. He growled at her in annoyance and asked irritably:

"What are you doing here? There's work to be done and its not going to if you just stand there!"

Loki smirked and slyly walked behind him and did up the zipper, hands lingering around his waist and breath batted slightly. There was a tension in the air so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Clint turned around to look at the blushing goddess, whose hands were still on his waist. Not knowing what made him do it, he tilted her head up and kissed her.

Her eyes widened slightly before kissing back, hands leaving his waist to thread into his short blonde hair. They studied eachother closely, seeing what made the other moan or whimper. The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds, but it was so intoxicating it felt like sex through their mouths. Their hormones went through the roof, and it seemed like if they didn't paw at eachother they world would end.

However, their sex adled minds were brought to sharp focus when Jarvis' electronic voice met their ears:

"Agent Barton, Ms. Laufeydottar, I suggest that you go help the rest of the Avengers, as they may worry about you if you are not there, with the exception of Mr. Stark, whose mind will go to the first perverse thing it jumps to."

With the houses' words, Loki had teleported them to battle, not knowing that something like that would happen again.

* * *

><p>The first kiss between a Mr. Steve Rogers and Loki was purely consensual, and infront of Clint.<p>

She was never considered weak by any means, not even on Asgard when she was mocked for training her magic, but even a goddess could take a hit that could harm. Steve was gently bandaging her torso, cleaning the large gash on her stomache while she slept soundly. He rubbed a salve gently on the burnt skin, knowing that it would heal itself in no time at all. Clint was perched on the bed next to her, about seven stitches lining his forearm and a large bandage wraping around his upper head.

He watched as Loki stirred from sleep, opening her naturally cold eyes to stare at Steve, who had halted his movements in wrapping her up.

She gave him a bleary smile and tied it herself, sitting up in the process. Midnight hair spilled over her bra clad chest and down her back like a twilight waterfall. They stared at her transfixed, feeling worried and aroused and sad at the same time. Loki gave a geniune smile and took Steve's hand in her own. She tilted her head up and kissed him soundly on the lips. He was in shock for a moment, just a moment, before responding. Loki's eyes were open, staring at the blonde much like she had with Clint. Steve's icy gaze never left her poison ones.

She bit his lip slightly and pulled away, face blushing and no doubt feeling heat pool in her stomache. Steve bit the inside of his lip slightly at the sight before him.

Loki, a pretty pink blush dusting her cheeks, hair splayed out on her prominent chest and milky white legs spread. She tilted her head up again and said softly:

"Mate."

She tilted her head back to stare at Clint.

"Mate."

Both blondes stared confusedly at the goddess before she continued:

"All Jotunar have mates, and I am no exception. But, unlike most of my species, I have two. It is very rare for a Jotun to have two mates, almost as rare to have a mortal sized offspring. Congratulations, Clint Barton and Steve Rogers."

* * *

><p>The sex was great, too good to be but into words. It left all of them flushed and glowing, dark-eyed and bruised. The glow would wear off about an hour after they would wake up. The rest of the Avengers would ask and they would lie and say that they were just training or some other form of bull shit, but their team had believed them and asked no more.<p>

For near the first time, Loki had been perfectly honest to them.

She was made honorary spy for the Avengers, tasked to gather information for SHIELD by any means necissary. While Natasha is deeply offended when anything she is assigned to do has some form of seduction, Loki doesn't mind to give a charming smile to the right person or a bit of teasing to her target. As long as they spill the beans and have no remebrance after she slips away, as silent and as watchful as a feline, the mission is complete.

Though, there are many times in which seduction isn't the answer, she turns from this sensual catlike creature into a lioness attacking her prey. Other times when force is necissary, she will become less catlike and more chaotic and deadly. There are missions that need to be strickly intimidating, and she can do that as easily as she can breathe, what with her sharp tongue and poison eyes and wicked smile.

The Avengers admire her for that, some grudgingly (Natasha) others approvingly (Tony, Thor) and the rest just quietly admiring her. Except, of course, the archer and the super soldier. They worship her with their eyes and hands and mouths. Loki appreciates her worship more than any admiration she could ever receive.

But when she gets in trouble, like being detected on a mission by the guards or her target calling allies, she gets hurt and when she gets hurt, her fellow teammates get concerned then pissed. Not at her, but the people who had dared to hurt her. Clint and Steve vent their anger out on the baddie in their next battle, but are extremely gentle when the night comes.

Sometimes, though, they just aren't fair.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hem *blushes wildly*. I just want you dudes to know that this is my first time writing porn, like ever, so please be gentle with the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Loki quietly crept from her bed to open the door to her mates, allowing them in and throwing up a silencing charm around the door.<p>

Clint and Steve entered and smirked, an expression that rarely entered the gentle captain's face or the archer's in such a dark way. Before she knew it (the crafty bastards), the captain was behind her, hands on her lean hips and body lined up perfectly with her own. She placed her hands on top of Steve's and frowned when she realized that he was in costume as well as Clint who kissed her reverently on the lips. Loki moaned softly as the archer bit her bottom lip, and moaned louder when the blonde behind her suckled on her pale neck.

Steve guided them to the bed and when his legs hit the edge, fell down with her still in his arms. Clint, however, was still standing, a big grin across his face. Loki pouted slightly before grinning too when the leather clad man crawled between her spread legs. With a few tugs, her evening dress fell away from her body to rest of the hard floor. Steve rubbed her arms and raked his blunt finger nails down her sides, making the goddess shiver slightly, while the blonde was staring transfixed at the archer.

Clint hooked two fingers around her scarlet underwear and teasingly freed Loki of them so she was completely bare before the two heroes. He laid down between her legs and ran his nose gently down the soft downy hair of her feminine area. This earned his a shudder and a sharp hiss. The hero smirked and licked her clit teasingly, having Loki arch up suddenly and moan.

Steve smirked against her neck and cupped her breasts in his large hands, thumbs roaming over her sensitive nipples. Loki panted softly and whimper when Clint wrapped his mouth around _thatfuckingtoosensitivearea _and swirling his tongue around it. His hands were splayed on her trembling thighs and scatching them possesively, hazel eyes locking with the icy blue of the other man. He abandoned his teasing of her clint and moved slightly south to lap languidly on the inside of her, earning a loud groan and a buck of her hips. Clint thrust his tongue in and nuzzled her other sensitive parts, feeling her juices well up in his mouth.

"Such... a tease," Loki panted, thrusting her hips up once more to get more of the warm perfection.

He hummed, the vibrations almost making her loose it completely. Steve chuckled and bent his head down to suck on her chest, his hands kneading into her breasts and warming her stomache with friction. Soon, Loki was near her peak of climax, hips bucking and loud mewls escaping her mouth.

She was going to kill them for this torture, this sweet sweet torture.

Clint swirled his tongue in _justthatperfectfuckingway _and wrung her out of her orgasm, detaching once she was near boneless in Steve's arms. It was hot for both of them, Clint seeing the other man staring with icy blue eyes dark with lust, his head perching on the spent, naked goddess' shoulder and hands cupping her perfect breasts, and Steve seeing the leather donned man with her essence dripping from his mouth and pupils blown wide. Loki glared blearily up at her lover's when she was set down, ready for another round, but stopped short at what she saw.

Clint and Steve were kissing like their lives depended on it, the archers hands threading through gold hair and strong tan arms wrapping around his waist. They were moaning loudly, rubbing against eachother wantonly. Clint hooked his legs around the other man's and tugged him down so he was laying on his back, the larger covering his body easily. Loki whimpered softly when their constumes had fallen to the floor, leaving both of the blondes stark naked. Steve sucked hickeys onto Clint's neck, hands roaming from his shoulders down his stomache and to his weeping erection.

Both the archer and goddess moaned while the super soldier smirked and gently eased the other man's thighs apart, a finger abrubtly breaching him. A shudder and a mewl rewarded the mucled man as he slid the finger in and out in a desparingly slow pace. CLint bucked his hips and groaned when the second and third finger, willing them to dig in deeper. The fingers disappeared and he couldn't help the soft whine that escaped his lips at the loss. Hazel eyes opened to glare at the other blonde only to slam shut again with a near scream when his cock slammed into is ass.

Loki bit her lip to stifle a moan at the sight of Steve fucking Clint, feeling warm curl in her stomache in desperation. Icy blue eyes met hers and she made a break neck decision. Crawling over to the two men, she slid her leg over Clint's hips, stradling the blonde. Steve leaned back for her to fit between him and the archer and peppered her neck with soft kisses as she took the prone man's member in her hand and guided it to her entrance. With a moan, she lowered herself onto him, back pressed against Steve's as they screwed the other man to oblivion. Loki hoped the blonde wouldn't die of pleasure as she watched his face go slack and his heart beat erraticly beneath her finger tips.

She moved with Steve, bringing herself up when he brought himself out and sinking down when he pushed back in. All the other man could do was moan and whimper and beg. He was close, so very close, but their punishing rythm didn't break untill the archer was spent after he said in a breathy whimper:

"God, the _fireworks_."

Loki and Steve soon came after, the man moaning into her neck and her crying out as her orgasm hit, slumping over and curling into the used man's side. Steve wrapped strong arms around her middle and Clint made a noise in the back of his troat, an arms snaking around her to caress her wild hair.

"Sleep well, my Captain and dear Archer."

"You too, little spy."

* * *

><p><strong>I just want you to fucking know that it took me two days to finish this and that I was blushing so fucking hard my mom thought I was having an allergic reaction to the Chinese food.<strong>

**Please review, Peeps**


End file.
